


That One Night

by PhZXgames



Series: Pokemon United [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhZXgames/pseuds/PhZXgames
Summary: Serena & Calem meet one night, and they realize, that their destinies are interwoven into a war against the darkness. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Rated Explicit for lemon and language





	1. Prologue

"We'll be okay, don't worry" Calem said with a tone that always relaxed Serena in a time like this. 

"There they are!" Team K.A.G.E. had been chasing after them and had taken their Pokemon. They were sitting ducks, and no one could've expected what happened next. 

"I have an idea!" Calem slowly stopped running, wincing to all the creak-noises the metal mesh bridge made with each step. Calem thought really hard, and saw a flash of light. He had done it! Suddenly a large dragon-shaped monster appeared on the bridge. Calem Held his two fingers to his prized stone, and concentrated. Another flash of light, and the dragon-like beast transformed.

"Blaze, hold them off, then get the others!" The new, dragon-like beast had nodded and had started shooting hot flames from its mouth at the followers. Calem started running again, with Serena in front of him. He almost slipped on the end of the bridge, And caught himself. He had realized that Serena had fallen off of the 40,000 meter bridge. Then he did the most fucking awesomest and sweetest thing ever. He jumped after her, then did a backflip.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, let's go!" Serena was always ready for any challenge that may come to face her, and today bode not to be a difference. It was the opening day of Kalos exploration for Pokémon trainers. After many long months, this was her chance. She could finally become a Pokémon trainer! She already had a starter Pokémon in mind. As she was fantasizing while walking down the road, she ran into a boy that by the looks of it was a Pokémon trainer. 

He spoke first, "Oh, sorry, where you headed to Sycamore's lab?"

Serena thought he was cute, but she pushed that thought aside for now. "I was!" 

"Well just to let you know, they kind of got in a bit of a mix up. You see, the Johto starters are here instead of the new ones that Prof. Sycamore promised Pokémon trainers that came from other regions." 

Serena looked like she was about to cry, but the boy tried to cheer her up, "Though, they still have one set of starters left, if you wanted to know."

She quickly perked up and started firing off thank-yous like a minigun. The boy looked confused. 

"Oh my name's Calem" 

She stopped, and tried to memorize the name. after she did, she said "gabdehbalega" 

...though to her it came out as "my name is Serena" 

Then Calem looked even more confused, and said "Je vais vous voir sur la route!" Serena remembered her French class That means "I'll see you on the road!"

She was quite ecstatic though she didn't have a clue of what made her feel this way. She never felt it before. She quickly remembered what she was originally doing, and headed off. As she was walking, a man in a dark-purple jumpsuit was running off. She also saw Prof. Sycamore chasing after the person. "Stop that Pokémon thief!" Serena stopped Prof. Sycamore.

"I'll help. But I need a Pokémon." Sycamore nodded and handed Serena a pokéball. Serena bolted after the thief, and ran into him battling Calem. 

Serena tried to get Calem's attention. He finally looked behind the grunt. She mouthed "Can I help?" Calem nodded, and Serena Ran to his side. The grunt got really mad. Serena threw her pokéball.

A foxlike creature appeared after a flash of light. 

"Fenn- Fenn" It obviously wanted to fight. 

Calem had what appeared to be a Froakie, and Serena had a Fennekin. The grunt had now two Pokémon, Sawk and Throh. The battle seemed to heating up, "Fenniken, Ember!" 

"Froakie, Bubble!" In minutes, the grunt's Pokémon were down and out. Prof. Sycamore had caught up and had brought Officer Jenny.

"I cannot thank you enough you two." she said, smiling. She arrested the man and rode off.

Serena spoke up, "Hey Prof. Sycamore? since I'm starting my Pokémon journey, I would like to keep this Fenniken as my starter Pokémon."

Prof. Sycamore agreed. "I don't see why not." 

Calem said, "So, you DO talk." 

_Here comes that feeling again!_ She thought to herself. 

"I didn't catch your name." 

"Serena." She said with pride. 

"I was wondering," By this time Prof Sycamore had left in a bit of a rush. "Would you like to come with me on my journey?"


	3. Chapter 3

After a bit of walking, Serena and Calem had started to get tired. The sun was setting over a lake. "It's so beautiful." Serena said in awe. 

After the sun went down, Serena noticed that Calem was setting up a tent. "You need help with that?" Serena asked. 

"That would be nice."

Twenty minutes went by and the tent was still not looking right. "Agh, screw it." Calem said, giving up. They both started walking to the Pokémon Center. Once they had walked in, Calem asked for a room. 

"That will be room 7, on the left." 

"Thanks." 

After they walked in, they had noticed how normal the room was. "A bed, a couch, a TV, a Bathroom, and a view to the balcony." 

"yeah could be better." 

Calem, being the man said, "You may have the couch."

Serena said, "Pfft. Sure, I guess" 

Calem had a look of disbelief on his face. "Wha- but- uh-" 

Serena said quietly, "I don't care."

-o0o-

Calem awoke to the sound and smell of bacon. He walked out of the room saying groggily, "Bacon, bacon, bacon." 

"Yes, I made bacon, now eat it and say it's good or I'll pop your taste buds one by one." Serena said with a mother-like tone 

"Out of all the things you say," Calem said, stuffing his face with bacon. "That had to be it."

The alarm bell went off, scaring the shit out of Calem, causing him to nearly choke on the bacon in his mouth. "Let's go!" 

"But the bacon..."

Both of them grabbed their Pokémon and went to see what was going on. Two girls in black-purple uniforms, and a bronze "K" on their chest were causing the commotion.

"Hey Calem, Isn't that the same suit the thief was wearing?" 

"Yeah, you're right." Both of the girls looked like they could be 17, and one of them had blue hair, and the other, blonde. 

The blonde spoke first, "Give us the Pokémon or shit's going down." 

Serena couldn't stand them. "What are you doing here? Leave! You have no right to be terrorizing us!"

"And what are YOU gonna do about it, Bitch?" 

Then she snapped.

"Go Fenniken!" 

Calem rushed to her side, and tossed his Pokémon "Froakie, Fro- Fro-" 

"Aww, Look out ya little love birds!" She tossed what seemed to be a Gurdurr. "Go Rock Smash!" 

The other trainer sent a Cryogonal. "Ice Beam!" 

"Fenniken, use Ember!" 

"Froakie, Bubble!"

The turn was won in Calem's and Serena's favor, but not the battle. 

"Attack, Freeze Dry!" 

"Yeah, Seismic Toss!" 

"Fenniken, Ember again!" 

"Froakie, Pound!" 

After the smoke settled and dispersed, only Fenniken and Gurdurr were standing. "Fenniken, Finish him with Scratch!" 

"Hit the bitch this time with Vital Throw!" Fenniken hit first, it being faster, and knocked the Gurdurr to the Ground.

"B- b- but how! She beat my Gurdurr!" 

The other girl spoke now, "You are obviously a talented trainer, Team Kage would welcome you warmly." 

"So what do ya say? Wanna join us?" 

Serena looked disgusted. "Why the hell would I join a group of selfish little goons that think they can dominate the world through bullshit? You know what disgusts me? That you would even ask that." Calem watched Serena rant. "My answer is NO!"

"Reconsider your options wisely, Serena." After that they left with no sign of damage, or even that they were there.

"Hey Calem?" 

"Yes, Serena?" 

"Can we stay here another night? That fight and the 'consider your options wisely' thing has me a little tired." 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Oh and Calem, you get the couch tonight."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"


	4. Chapter 4

Serena kept awaking with this strange feeling in her chest, as if some had put a 20-pound weight on it all night. She got up to get a glass of water and passed by something that caught her eye. "the moo-" 

She was cut off by Calem, who had apparently been laying there for a while. "Hey Serena! what do ya think this is? A campout?"

"Sorry but, well, um…" She blushed. She felt the same way whenever she's around him. 

"Maybe this is… Wait, do you have a crush on me…?"

There was a moment of silence, followed by a "Yes…"

Calem spoke quickly, as if he had this planned out. "Because I do too..." Upon finishing his sentence, he stood up, hugged Serena, and then they just stood there for a while. After about what seemed like ten minutes, Calem broke the hug, Serena kissed him on the cheek, and Calem kissed back, Hard. 

"Woah Damn! Slow down! Slow down! I'm sorry. I'm new to this." Even though these were the words that escaped, she knew exactly what to do. She slid her hand down his pants, and stopped at a large bump.

"Serena, what happened to, 'I'm new to this?'" 

"Instincts, sorry" 

She unzipped his pants and grabbed the first thing that popped out. "Okay… Shit just got real." 

Her hands were Really, Fucking, Cold, causing him to do roll his head back. She slid her hand up and down his 7 inches, slowly increasing her speed. Eventually she licked it, causing him to twitch. she stuck his member in her mouth. and Calem looked up.

"Holy Arceus!" Serena looked up. "DON'T STOP!" 

She put it back in her mouth, "Oh damn!" 

Serena looked up and firmly said, "You change your mind like a girl changes clothes!" 

"Was that a compliment?"

She went back to what she was doing, this time with Calem's mouth shut with her spare hand. "HMMAMA!" She heard this through her hand, and looked up as he came all over her neck. "Tried warning you, but I was silenced by the crazy bacon chick."

She licked what she could reach, and wiped off what she couldn't. Calem hugged her, slowly making his way to her "Sensitive area." 

"Hey Calem what are you doi- HOLY CRAP!" 

She was overcome by a feeling of joy and vulnerableness. She repeated what Calem had said only a few minutes ago, "Shit just got real."

This made Calem laugh an evil laugh to himself, and a happy laugh to the real world. He removed her clothes slowly, making it look sexier. He rubbed her pussy with his finger, causing her to moan. He stuck his finger in her, causing her to almost scream. He stuck his second finger in, and she blew. His hand was covered in cum,

"Damn Serena, a warning would be a little nicer!" She stared at his stick, then back at him. This triggered Calem to show his evil side. He jumped on top of Serena. 

He was about to stick his Member in her when she stopped him. "Wait!" He had a terrified look on his face. "I'm still a virgin."

Calem saw this coming. "Trust me, I know."

"Don't worry; that's the key." She slowly stuck his 7 inches in her slowly, until he hit the hymen. She nodded and he took that as the "Signal." With one quick push, he tore through it. He kept going, and Serena seemed to enjoy it. The feeling that she felt whenever she was around Calem intensified greatly. 

"You wanted a warning!" She came, But Calem went on for a couple seconds more, Serena shivering with each thrust. 

"I'M-" he was cut off "Go ahead!" He came right inside her, Giving a few more seconds of warm pleasure. 

"Hey Calem," 

"Yes?" 

"YOU BETTER HOPE YOU DIDN'T GET ME FUCKING PREGNANT!


	5. Chapter 5

Serena woke up that morning realizing what she had done with Calem the night before. She got up, and made herself some breakfast. After realizing Calem was still asleep, she looked at the time. "11:30" she said it over and over, trying to remember what she was going to do. "SHIT! I FORGOT!" this scared Calem so bad he nearly shit himself in his sleep, then woke up. 

He stumbled out the door yelling, "WHAT!" with nearly no sign that he was just sleeping two seconds ago (besides the fact that he tripped over his own feet).

"I'm supposed to meet Prof. Sycamore at 12:00! He's giving me my official trainer license test!" 

Calem was confused. "You mean you don't have one yet?" 

"No." Calem was even more confused. 

"A trainer's license is required to compete in the Pokemon league. If you don't have one yet, then why are you carrying around your Fenniken?" 

Serena understood what he meant. "Well we need to go… now."

-o0o-

"Where is she? She was supposed to be here at noon." Kora whispered. 

"You were telling me to be patient just ten minutes ago! you have no right to complain. After all, she should be here right about... now."

-o0o-

~Ten Minutes Earlier~

"Wait! Slow down! I… Need… Some… Air!" Calem said, gasping for air after every word. 

"You need to get in shape! Jeez! Wait…" Serena stopped running to listen for rustling in the bushes. After she stopped, so did the rustling. She walked over slowly, and after Calem caught up. she was gone. He searched around frantically, calling her name every five seconds. Two minutes went by and still no sign of her.

"Okay Serena this isn't funny, come on out!" Well she did, but someone else followed. Calem almost had a panic attack to see who was standing next to his new girlfriend. "The Missing Hero… he… he's alive!" 

The man spoke up, "Yeah, but please, just call me Red."

Calem silently nodded. He couldn't believe his eyes. The very champion of the Kanto Region was standing before him, well former champion. "Sorry about your Champion title…" Red opened his mouth to speak, but instead, not a sound, as he ducked behind the bushes. 

"Hey what are kids doin' here?" 

"Those are the two who beat me in Santalune!" 

Calem turned to look into the bushes, but Red was gone. "Come over here guys! We're not gonna hurt'cha!"


	6. Chapter 6

Red rolled back behind a berry tree after seeing the K.A.G.E. insignia flash on their uniforms. _Not here... Fuck._ He thought to himself. 

All of a sudden, the two kids he ran into pulled out their Pokemon, and prepared for battle.

He rolled behind the two goons, grabbed their collars, hoisted them and dropped them right there. The couple stood there in shock. 

"Holy crap don't kill me!" Yelled Calem, alerting the attention of the other guards. Red flipped the bird at Calem, and ran behind the shop, taking a guard down in the process. He swept the two that had heard Calem and the feet, and dragged the knocked out grunts over to the edge of town. 

"There, now go back to your journeys kids, and don't mess with them. they're Team K.A.G.E., and they'll stop at nothing to achieve their goal."

Calem and Serena nodded. Now if you need me to handle them again, call this number, though I can't promise that It'll be me who saves your ass." They both walked towards Sycamore's Lab and ran in to find a mess.

"Oh isn't it our little friends?" 

"How are you Bitches?" All of a sudden, Red crashed in through the roof. 

"Wow you guys have a knack for these assholes."

Red threw out a Pokemon, and from the looks of it, his Charizard. "Cryogonal!" "Gurdurr!" Red snickered. "Blaze, lets handle these chumps. Mega Evolution!" The stone on his wrist began to glow, along with the Charizardite X that Blaze was holding. A ball of light enveloped him, and when the light dispersed, what was left was outstanding.

A black dragon, with horns on its shoulders, and a blue flame on its tail, and more fire pouring out it's mouth. "Blast Burn!" Pressurized jets of fire hit both Pokemon, and threw them in the air, through the ceiling, and back to the ground.

After the dust and smoke subsided, they could see Blaze being put back in the pokeball. "Wow talk about a challenge!" Red said sarcastically." I don't know why Yagami even deals with you guys anymore. Well, you are my mission, so might as well." He picked both the girls up by their collars, and walked off.

Calem and Serena looked at each other in shock. How could one person be so skilled? "Anyway, we have to get you to Prof. Sycamore!" Serena nodded and followed him to the back.

When they got in the room, it seemed it was trashed too, and the Prof. was walking around, looking for something. "Where did I put you?" He ran back and forth, digging through the rubble, and didn't bother to notice Calem and Serena sitting in the doorway. "Professor?" Calem said, hoping to pull him out of his trance.

He continued digging without distraction. He stood up straight and started to pull his hair out with an angry groan. He then saw the pair, and his face went from anger to confusion in a second flat. "What are you doing here?" 

Serena was a little awkward when she talked. "I'm uh, here for my uh, trainer test?" 

Sycamore let out a huge "Oooooooohhhhhhhh." He continued talking. "Well, you're going to have to wait a second."

"Alright. What are you looking for?" They both wanted to help him, but they had no idea what to do. 

"You two could help me lift this. Come, hurry." They both ran over to him, and help him lift a piece of rubble no one person could lift alone. After getting it out of the way, It revealed a shiny, spherical stone. "Ah, finally, there you are." They saw it and instantly concluded it was a Key Stone. "This is going to take a moment. Please wait here." 

He put the Key Stone on a balance on the far side of the room, which caused it to fall, and revealed a sliding door. He took whatever it was inside that mini-vault, and put it on the other end, making that and level out with the first. Then a second sliding door opened up, with another not-so-mini vault. "Ah. Mega Stones." Calem added. "Yes, you're right. Though there are a few in here that have not been revealed to the public yet." Calem furrowed his brow.

"For example:" he reached in and pulled out a yellow-tinted stone with a black and blue symbol inside. "This is Luxrite." He put it back and pulled out a green-tinted stone with a white and red symbol. "This is Roserite." Serena shot up with a question. "So where did these come from?"

Sycamore shook his head. "I cannot reveal that to you, but I have to tell you to keep this hush-hush, again, they still aren't revealed to the public. But somehow K.A.G.E. found out…" He trailed off and Serena asked another question. "Um… Who's K.A.G.E.?" He stopped, and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to say that. I wasn't supposed to say that." 

Calem asked him this time. "Why won't you tell us? If he destroyed your lab then he's definitely important, and the public should, and eventually will know about it." 

"Fine, but it's not who, but what. Do you remember Team Magma and Team Aqua from the Hoenn region a few years ago?" They both nodded in unison. "Well, with the help of a…"

He stopped suddenly, as if he heard a loud boom. But there was no boom. "In the first safe, Now." They did as he told, and got in the first safe. Sycamore removed the first item (Which was another Key Stone) and handed it to Calem. He then removed the first one, and the sliding door closed, concealing them inside.

Then came the loud boom.

-o0 Outside the Safe 0o-

Something had just reduced the front door (which was already unstable) to nothing, and had invited himself in. "Oh, Professor? I hear you have something interesting… Mind if I see it?" The thing's voiced echoed throughout his own, as if he was speaking with two voices at a time. Sycamore took the Silver Key Stone and put it in his pocket. If the Gold Key Stone is with that couple, then the Mega Stones will be safe. I just need to get this to One, who is somewhere in Kalos.

"You can't hide and you know it. Get him." The Thing signaled to his men to search the lab, or what was left of it. "After all, K.A.G.E. will prevail. Soon you will be nothing, And I, Shadow will rule over this miserable world." 

_I have to get out before he gets to me._ Sycamore ran and pushed a button with the Japanese Character for "Light" and it started glowing.

_Beacon... check, Exit… not check._ The future of the Pokemon World depended on his next decision. He started rifling through the only standing bookshelf looking for the same symbol. Where is it? Come on! Finally, he found it and pulled it out, then pushed another button. The bookshelf, and the floor underneath, spun around and he was now in a metal hallway, with a jet in a hangar. _Hopefully One will show up in time for those kids._

He got in the jet and pushed the "Close" button, spinning the bookshelf back around. 

_Good luck._


End file.
